


Winter smoke

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim comes home for Christmas, and the family finds out about his new habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter smoke

Tim walked towards the mansion, listening to the distinct crunch his boots made in the snow. He raised his hand in front of his face and blew some air out and watched it go off in puffs. He stepped into the manor and smiled, it'd been a while since he had been here. But, it _was_ nearing Christmas, so the whole family was coming down. Even Cass was visiting from Hong Kong. He walked down to the cave to greet everyone.

"Hey, Babybird." Jason waved to him from by the computers.

 

Tim smiled, "Hello, Jason."

 

"Timmy!"

 

Tim looked up in time to see Dick jumping forward to hug him. "Hello, Dick." Tim squeezed out, breath gone from the bear hug. He had to inhale as Dick let go.

 

He looked over at the treadmill and nodded to Damian. "Damian."

 

The boy on the treadmill looked up and gave a brief nod back. "Drake." He said calmly. Their relationship had gotten better. It wasn't the best yet, but it was better than expected.

 

Tim walked up to the computers and stood next to Jason to see what he was doing. "I'm just going over some cold cases." Jason said, looking at Tim. "I just want to look at the evidence again before-" he cut off and looked up quizzically. "What's that smell?" He asked.

 

Tim blinked, unsure. "Uhh..."

 

Jason narrowed his eyes and leaned towards him, grabbing the end of his scarf and bringing it towards his face. "Babybird, why do you smell like cigarettes?"

 

Dick sprang forward. "What!?"

 

Tim's face slowly reddened. "I, uh..."

 

Dick looked horrified. "Timmy! You smoke?"

 

Damian smirked over from where he just got off the treadmill. "Of course Drake would fall to such vices. I would never stoop so low."

 

Tim just rolled his eyes in Damian's general direction. "Yeah, I smoke. So what? Jason does too."

 

Jason grinned. "Yeah, but I'm the black sheep Babybird. I'm expected to do this sort of thing. You're the good one. Aren't you supposed to be above this kind of behavior?"

 

Tim flicked his eyes over to look at Dick who looked like he was about to explode with over protective older brother emotions. Tim grinned. He leaned forward and _smiled_ at Jason. "Oh, you'd be surprised by the kind of things I do." He said softly, _sweetly_ , and laced with false innocence. He seemed to be a second away from batting his eyelashes at him.

 

Dick attempted to hug him again but Tim stepped out of the way. "Please tell me you don't drink at least, Timmy!"

 

Tim looked away from the now vaguely blushing Jason to look at Dick. "Who says I don't?"

 

Dick crossed his arms. "That's illegal Tim! You're _way_ too young to drink!"

 

Tim just slowly raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh," he said, slipping his hands in his pockets and letting his words be colored by his ever present sarcasm, "because dressing up in costumes and fighting crime _isn't_ illegal?"

 

Dick could only frown at him, unable to argue with that.


End file.
